


The Serial Killer

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a serial killer in town, and he has eyes on Casey. Dasey. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek!

Nobody expected this. Well no one knew for sure that there was a serial killer in town. Nor did anyone know that a serial killer had his eyes for Casey.

The story starts in the afternoon, the last period when the school almost let out.

"And remember ladies, you shouldn't walk alone, because there have been a series of abductions as of lately."

And so this is where the story starts...


	2. Chapter 1: The First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the summary in the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the disclaimer in the first chapter.

Not every girl in school apparently paid attention to the fact that there is a series of abductions of teenage girls. After all, this is a Friday, and everyone loved leaving school to do certain activities, like dates, shopping in the mall, or other such activities but for Casey McDonald, these such activities didn't occur because she didn't have any boyfriend, after all she just dumped Sam, and her dating game has been in a slump.

And of course, Derek was out again with a date with Kendra. Funny, but Casey didn't really see what Derek saw in Kendra.

That and Kendra thought that she and her were friends, and that she had every right to tell her when she was fashionable enable and then some days she was really friendly to Casey.

Right now Casey wished that Kendra would just shut up, she had a headache and Derek pulled another one of switch his lunch for her lunch. Seriously, can't Derek not pull these annoying pranks on her.

"Kendra, I hope you have fun tonight with Derek" said Casey.

"I will" replied Kendra.

After the date...

"Derek, why are you home so early?" Casey asked.

"Kendra decided to do some girly stuff, and why do you care?" replied Derek.

"Derrrreck, you know better than to leave Kendra alone, our teacher told us in the afternoon not to let any ladies walk alone because of the series of abductions as of lately" said Casey.

Ding-dong. The door bell broke the tension.

There was a note for Casey written in blood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!


	3. Chapter 2: The Note and The Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see the summary in the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the disclaimer in the first chapter.

There was a note for Casey written in blood, in someone's blood. The note told Casey to go check the mailbox, that there would be a suprise for her.

Of course, Casey didn't know exactly what to do.

"Who was at the door?" asked Derek.

"I am going to check the mail" responded Casey, not caring that she didn't answer Derek's question. It's not like Derek ever really cared about her.

Of course, she decided to go check the mail, and she found a hand, a severed hand, with a ring that seems to be familiar to her. She just found Kendra's hand. And then she screamed and fainted.

The rest of the family left the house, to find Casey on the ground, and Derek, paled. He knew that ring, he of course recognized Kendra's ring. And he felt that Casey had every right to scream at her earlier.

Derek felt guilty, knowing that he let Kendra go off and have fun shopping in the mall, and that he decided that the Hockey game was something he had to watch.

Going back to the living room was hard, he felt a lump, and the TV couldn't distract him, because Casey was the one who went to check the mail.

Maybe he should have paid attention to all the announcements told in school.

He was watching from across the street. He felt glad to see that his plans were going to plan. He knew that his plans for revenge against Derek and Casey will work. Because his name wasn't Scott Ryan. And he will get his revenge especially on Derek, and he knew all the girls that Derek hangs out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!


	4. Chapter 4: Inside a Killer's Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see the summery in the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the disclaimer in the first chapter.

Scott knows that what he's doing is technically what society deems as wrong. But he's never been morally conscious before. He always thought that by dating at least three girls at one time would make him be like a man, like a big shot, just like how Derek was known to be. Derek had the reputation as being the coolest, big-shot teen around. And Scott just wanted to be exactly like Derek.

Exactly.

However, he comes to realize that the foil in his plans of dating more than three girls at the time, would be that he decided to go after Casey. After all who didn't want a beautiful brunette to be added in his collection of girls he wanted to date.

He should have known when Derek was asking about his master plan, that Derek would break up his end game. But Scott Ryan just learns from his mistakes.

He learned that for Derek his most precious prize would be if anyone hurts his step-sister Casey. There must have been a known bulletin from everybody that no one had the right to mess with his step-sister, except Derek himself.

Of course, everything, his master plan to get revenge on Derek was working perfectly.

He decided to stalk Derek's girlfriend, Kendra, and send a body part any body part, to Casey. To get Casey scared. To get Derek to know that someone wanted his step-sister so badly.

Yes he wanted Casey for himself, and he also had to get Derek out of the way.

But right now, he's going to have a little fun with Kendra first. And then Derek might now what could happen to Casey.

Then again, Kendra only deserves this because her boyfriend was being such a typical guy. Not caring about his girlfriend's needs. Derek will pay big time.

He had to go back to Kendra, who will probably wake up finding out that her right hand was missing. And then he'll take away something else that she has. Her dignity.

Scott knows that he's going to have some fun tonight.

He just hopes that Derek and Casey will enjoy what he has in store for them tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
